The Lonely Walk of Love
by DarkQueenofShair
Summary: Voldemort has been defeated, but at what cost. The trio's friendship is falling around their feet.Hermione's runaway,feeling betrayed by Harry. Whats Snape have to do with it all.
1. Default Chapter

The war is over yet unlike everyone else, I don't feel the great release of joy over our victory. I feel a deep sense of lost, my family struck down because of my relationship with Harry Potter. Will it ever be the way it was before, no this war has divided us, yet I seem to be the only one who realizes it?  
  
Moving to the window of her dorm room, Hermione looks down on her friends, teachers and what seems the whole of the wizarding world. They didn't even notice she was gone, not that it mattered anymore. A heart can only hurt so much before it, will refuse to break anymore, tears will only fall until there are no tears to be shed. Turning from the window she walks to her bed and picks up her one bag, and slowly walks toward the steps leading to the common room and the rest of her life. Coming to a stop in front of the window that is on the landing between the girls and boys dorm, Hermione looks around taking in all of the common room that was the place of many years of laughter, hard work and pain. Smiling sadly she continues down the stairs and out the common room, not stopping until she got to the bottom of the stairs of the school.  
  
"I will not try to stop you dear but I will say that running away will not solve anything. Things are not the best right now but with the war over things will get better child." Albus Dumbledore said.  
  
"Tell that to my parents Headmaster, tell that to Lily. I have done everything everyone has ever asked of me. I excelled in school; I was brave as any gryffindor ever was. I have lost everyone I have ever-loved one way or another. My heart is beyond broken." she said looking at the older man who has been like a grandfather to them all.  
  
"I know child, and I am sorry for that, but do not give up on them , do not give up on Harry." He said looking at her pleadingly.  
  
"Don't give up on Harry that's rich, he doesn't need me he's found what he needs in someone else. The boy who lived has finally gotten everything he's always wanted Cho Chang. He doesn't need me, no one dos. Good-bye headmaster." Hermione said turning and walking away from her past and her pain and the only man she has ever loved Harry Potter.  
  
Standing on the steps of Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore watched one of the greatest witches of the century walkway , from her life.  
  
  
  
Walking back to the party that had been going on for the last two days ,Albus Dumbledore wonder what would happen when Harry realized that things were not as ok as he had thought they were. He couldn't help but feel the sadness for the three friends, this war had ripped their friendship apart and remade it in its wake. If only Harry had more of his parents judgment, but the lack of his parents guidance Harry tended to jump before he thought things out. She would still be hearing if he had only not let that other cloud his mind with false love. Why must his children always learn the hard way. Sighing Albus Dumbledore walked among the many guests that had come to see the boy who lived. Walking until he found Harry and Ron, Albus called out to them, "Harry".  
  
"Headmaster, we were just wondering were you had gotten to" Harry said smiling and turning back to his friends and admirers.  
  
"A moment of your time Harry please." Albus said over the loud laughing of the women who were standing to Harry's right.  
  
"Of course headmaster, in a moment." Harry said turning back to the group standing around him.  
  
"No Mr. Potter now, I want a moment of your time now." And with that Albus Dumbledore stalked off toward the school followed by a very shocked and perplexed Harry Potter.  
  
Walking in silence, Harry began to wonder what the headmaster seemed so upset about to raise voice like that. He had never talked to him like that before. Finally the headmaster stopped in front of the gryffindor common room portrait.  
  
"Password" the fat lady said looking at the headmaster.  
  
"Snowflakes" Albus said walking into the common room when the portrait swung open.  
  
"Headmaster why are here, and not your office." Harry asked following the headmaster up the stairs to the girl's dorm, stopping in front of the head girl's room.  
  
"The reasons lay beyond this door Harry and its time you face it and stop ignoring it. I have watched you grow from the scared first year to the young man you are now and yes you have saved us all from certain death and we will never be able to thank you but today you have disappointed me more then I have ever thought possible. That Harry is the reason that I needed to speak with you, remember this Harry true love was always yours, if it is lost to you now, well you only have yourself to blame. Fame and fortune only take you so far and it will only keep certain people clinging to you for so long, once its gone so will your fake friends and love." With that Albus Dumbledore walked down the stairs leaving a very confused Harry standing in front of his best friends room.  
  
Reaching for the door handle Harry slowly pushed it open "Hermione are you in here" he called. Walking in and moving to the bed Harry sat down thinking about what Dumbledore said. Standing Harry figured Hermione was out with everyone started towards the door, turning he noticed the picture of them Hagrid had taken there first year. Walking over to it Harry smiled and picked up the picture, remembering how happy they were then and how much all three of them had changed and how there friendship had survived thru everything. Sitting the picture down he noticed a letter laying next to were the picture had been, picking it up he noticed his name on the front of it in Hermione's handwriting. Moving back to the bed Harry broke the seal on the back and pulled out the letter.  
  
  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
If you are reading this then you know, that I'm gone. I couldn't stay any longer I don't belong here anymore. I'm sorry; I can't pretend anymore that it doesn't hurt me. I know you don't understand and I'm sorry that I can't explain it to you, had you been there maybe, you would understand the pain I feel, my heart has shattered Harry. When my parents were killed you were the greatest of comforts. When Ron and I were not talking you were the glue that held us together. You have been there for me for everything, yet the one time I needed you the most you weren't there you were with her. The pain is consuming me Harry. Being here and seeing you with her, is killing me and I can't do it anymore. I know you love her and that should be enough for me to know your happy but its not. I can't be your best friend anymore Harry, I can't. Do you ever wonder why Voldemort wanted me Harry? Do you ever wonder why they only tortured me and didn't kill me? He wouldn't let them Harry, he needed me, he taunted me everyday, said you wouldn't come for me because I had been a moment of weakness. He was wrong Harry; I wasn't that moment of weakness. It was more then that, I was a substitute for what you couldn't have. In that brief moment I would have been whoever you wanted me to be. I would have done anything to be the one Harry, but the painful truth was he was right you didn't come for me. You failed us Harry you failed me. I will never forgive you for that; you will never understand the depths of how you betrayed me. You should have let me die; you should have never pulled me out of the ruble.  
  
I remember waking in the infirmary alone. I could hear you talking to her, begging her not to leave you. How you would make everything all right if she didn't leave you, your sweet Cho. At that moment I wanted to hate you, but even now I don't hate you, I don't feel anything, that's right Harry I feel nothing everything I've ever felt for you is dead and buried. Don't try to find me; I don't want to see you ever again. As far as you and the rest of the wizarding world are concerned Hermione Granger is dead. Tell Ron I'm sorry.  
  
Mione.  
  
Harry couldn't believe what he had read. What had he done, had he known she was missing all that time he would have looked for her, but he didn't know he was gone. Cho's parents had invited Harry with them when they went to Rome. No one had sent him word about Hermione, he hadn't found out until get had gotten to Hogwarts express and Ron had told him. As soon as he had arrived at Hogwarts he went to Dumbledore asking why no one had owled him about Hermione being taken by death eaters. Dumbledore said they had tried but he had never replied to the owls. Voldemort had already had Hermione six months before they found were she was being held.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Harry, they found her," Ron yelled running across the grounds. "Dumbledore sent me to find you. The order is getting ready to move on Voldemort."  
  
He and Ron ran as fast as they could to the castle. When they got there the whole order was coming out of Hogwarts. Dumbledore was giving them orders as they prepared to use a port key to Voldemort.  
  
"Headmaster I'm coming with you." Harry yelled.  
  
"Correction, were coming with you." Ron said looking at them.  
  
Severus Snape snapped " Your friend is alive Potter, beaten but alive, we sent several owls to you and you didn't come but know when we find her and it the moment of truth your right there to get your self more fame and glory. Your lucky she even batted her eyes at you. I've seen her Potter, she begged me to kill her, her face and body covered in bruises and blood. She begged me to end her life. Do you understand that Potter?  
  
Harry charged at Snape ready to hit him for what he said. He hadn't known he would have never left her to Voldemort never how could that greasy grit think that.  
  
Ron grabbed Harry and said " Harry save it for Voldemort."  
  
Looking at his friend Harry knew he was right. Turning to the headmaster, Harry said, "Lets go, we've kept Hermione waiting."  
  
Walking to the edge of the grounds they all reached out to touch the port key and were gone.  
  
When Harry opened his eyes he saw death eaters everywhere. They fought for what seemed like forever, every time they were able to take a death eater down another took its place. Pushing closer to the manor Harry knew he had to find Hermione.  
  
"Potter, I figured you would have come sooner for the girl When you didn't I knew there was a reason, so I sent my loyal death eaters after it. I really don't understand, she's not as pretty as the other. I mean she very perfect but you disappoint me boy I had thought you would be more like your father and Severus in taste ,the Granger girl is more what I had thought you would like. It seems I was wrong, no matter I still win Potter. Were I failed with you eighteen years ago, I have succeeded with her. This bores me, Malfoy kill her." Voldemort says turning and walking up the stairs to the manor.  
  
"Don't turn your back to Voldemort." Harry screamed.  
  
"Don't make me laugh boy." He laughed at Harry.  
  
Rage filled Harry as he lifted his wand he screamed "AVADA KEDAVRA."  
  
A green blast of energy slammed into Voldemort back . His scream filled the air as he hit the ground. Followed by another scream causing Harry to run towards Malfoy who was throwing the crucio at Cho.  
  
Everything after that was a blur , they had finally beaten back the death eaters and Snape had carried Hermione out of the ruble that was left of the manor.  
  
(end of flashback)  
  
"Harry mate what are you doing everyone's been looking for you. Cho sent me to." Ron stopped when he noticed the look on his best friends face.  
  
"Harry whats wrong, whats happen, where's Mione?" Ron said noticing the letter in Harry's hand.  
  
"She's gone Ron, she ran away. She said she couldn't bear to be near Cho and me . Said I betrayed her, and that she hates me and that she never wants to see me again." Harry said silent tears running down his face.  
  
"Good riddance ." Cho said from the doorway.  
  
Harry and Ron's head snapped to look at her.  
  
"Why you Bitch" Ron screamed.  
  
"How dare you call me a bitch, Harry's better off with out that slut around. He doesn't need you either. He's been caring you both for years, your nothing but leaches. You don't deserve him as a friend." Cho spat.  
  
Turning to Harry, Ron couldn't believe he was letting her say that about him and Hermione. "Maybe Hormone's right you did betray her , you betrayed us both." Ron said flatly to Harry turning and walking out of Hermione's room.  
  
Moving to sit beside Harry , Cho whispers " You don't need them love you have me."  
  
"Go to hell Cho." Harry said pulling away from her standing up and walking out the room after Ron. Catching up to Ron in the hall outside of the great hall Harry yelled, " Ron waits, please."  
  
Turning around he glared at Harry and yelled back "why should I you have your perfect girlfriend you don't need me, you've driven Hermione away, haven't you done enough Harry?"  
  
Tears running down Harry's face he whispered " I'll always need you Ron, you and Mione. You're my family, I'm sorry."  
  
Walking over to Harry , Ron grabbed him and hugged him. "Same here Harry."  
  
"What about Mione Ron?" Harry asked as the boys walked in the great hall.  
  
"Will find her Harry." Ron said ,even though he knew there was more going on then either of them knew. They had to find her, they weren't whole with out her.  
  
(Elsewhere)  
  
Black ash covered the ground , fallen rock everywhere. Had you stumbled upon this place you would think a fire had done this, unless you were there that is then you would know that the great fight for freedom and truth ,good and evil had cause this destruction.  
  
A lone woman crawled on her hands and knees thru the ash and dirt., blood covering her hands from were she had begun to dig with them. Cutting them on rocks and glass from what were once windows.  
  
"You won't find her this way, girl." the man in the shadows called.  
  
"I have to find her, what if they hurt her." The woman said thru sobs.  
  
"She was taken from here long before the battle. We will not find her here." He said pulling the woman to her feet.  
  
"Promise me Snape with your life's blood that you will find her." She said thru sobs.  
  
"I promise that I will find her," Snape said pulling the woman away from the wreckage.  
  
  
  
  
  
Who is missing? How is Snape involved? Will Harry find Hermione? Chapter two coming soon..  
  
If any one wants to beta for me , email me at darkqueenofshiar@yahoo.com. 


	2. one year later

(One year later)  
  
  
  
"Come on Harry, if you don't hurry we won't get good seats." Ron yelled from the living room of there flat.  
  
Coming out of his bedroom in jeans and a t-shirt Harry says, " I don't understand the big deal, its not like we've never gone to see a singer perform before."  
  
"Your right Harry but this is Lilith, only the hottest singer in the wizarding world. I mean she even sings in the muggle world now." Ron said his face going all red.  
  
Rolling his eyes Harry followed Ron out there flat, following Ron up to the grounds of Hogwarts were the first concert of the wizarding world was about to take place.  
  
It was almost like when they were younger, but it would never be that way ever again she was gone. They had searched, Dumbledore told them when she was ready she would come home, how long would that take, how long would he have to wait to learn the truth behind the secrets that clouded his life since the day she had left a year ago. He and Ron had gone on to graduate but it wasn't the same after she left, hell even Snape seemed defeated by her leaving. If she would come home he would try to fix what went wrong, he would try to anyway. He could hear the headmaster's words in his head telling him that true love was there all along, god he had been a fool, he knew that know.  
  
"Harry over here." The voice yelled.  
  
Turning to the right Harry could see the whole Weasley family sitting up front on a blanket in the grass. Walking up to them Harry began to sit down next to Ron, when he noticed Dumbledore walking towards them.  
  
"Harry, please stay seated. Minister, Molly how is all of you this fine evening?" Albus said smiling at the Weasley family.  
  
"Were fine headmaster, excited about the concert." Molly replied.  
  
"Yes we all are, It took some convincing On Severus part to get his daughter to do it but after he told her it would be a present for someone birthday she agreed." Albus Dumbledore said smiling to them all.  
  
"Well if you excuse me Minerva is waiting for me." With that he was heading back the way he had come.  
  
Ron looked at Harry with a horrible look on his face, " Snape's daughter, blimey"  
  
She stood at the window looking at everyone outside laughing and cheering. She had spent the day walking around the school under an invisibility cloak. Looking over the masses of people her glaze landed on the unruly black hair, sitting next to red head young man. "Their here." She whispered.  
  
"Yes, you don't have to do this if you don't feel up to it." Severus called from the doorway.  
  
"No I do, today is a special day. Its her birthday, she might be here." She said wiping a stray tear from her eye.  
  
Walking up behind the young woman Severus Snape wrapped his arms around her." I'm sorry I missed your life child, I'm sorry for the pain you felt because of me, but I promise she won't feel the pain you did. I will find her if I have to search for the rest of my life."  
  
Turning around she moved her hand gently down his face. " I know that daddy."  
  
"Lilith its time" called her manager from the doorway.  
  
Severus Snape watched his daughter walk out of the school and head towards the lake were the stage was set up. Following her walking slowly over to the rest of the teachers.  
  
"How is she Severus?" Albus asked looking at the younger man.  
  
"She's a Snape she's copping." Severus said not looking at him.  
  
Severus turn to look at the group of red head searching and finding the thorn in his side. Potter, glaring at the young man Severus turned back to the stage wishing that he could hurt Potter as much as he had hurt Hermione.  
  
Dusk slowly descended on the grounds of Hogwarts and the soft sound of music erupted.  
  
Slowly the young woman took the stage long silky black hair and blue eyes, dressed in muggle jeans and a red silk shirt that clung to her body. The shirt was open in the back and only fell right above her belly button. The back was criss crossed strings. Harry couldn't help but think Hermione when she came out dancing and singing. He remembered when Mione had told him about the pop music concert she had gone to with a muggle friend and how the singer left nothing to the imagination, yet still had a certain class in a flashy way. If only she was here with them, then this moment would be almost complete. So lost in his thoughts Harry didn't notice the song was over and that she was talking until he heard Ron call his name.  
  
"Blimey Harry, aren't you paying attention. She's amazing." Ron said rolling his eyes at his friend.  
  
"Sorry Ron was thinking." Harry said turning his attention back to the concert.  
  
"This next song I want to do is a muggle song, when I heard it touched me when I was lost." She said moving up to the mic as soft music filled the grounds and her voice gently began to sing.  
  
Scarlet red  
  
drips from my veins  
  
What's wrong with me  
  
That I imagine such things  
  
And if only for a moment  
  
Let there be peace  
  
And how can I  
  
Live with this pain  
  
I don't have the strength  
  
To conquer this shame  
  
And if only for a moment  
  
Let there be peace  
  
Tears began to run down her face as she let the pain of the last year and half come out in her words. The loss of innocent views, the loss of her child, her life had become so harsh yet, her fathers love had begun to show her there was more then pain.  
  
And tell me did you know  
  
that I still won't let it go  
  
and just maybe you're still flying free  
  
if only  
  
Harry watched Lilith sing and even thought he was about ten feet away he could see tears running down her face. Her words filled with so much pain, he couldn't help but wonder what caused someone to feel that much loss, who could have hurt her that bad.  
  
Tell me why  
  
I'm left here alone  
  
I search for your voice  
  
But I should've known  
  
That if only for a moment  
  
You'd be with me  
  
And tell me did you know  
  
That I still won't let it go  
  
And just maybe you're still flying free  
  
If only I could change the way  
  
You were torn away from me  
  
I would never let you go  
  
I'd burn away the plans we made  
  
Pretending to believe  
  
That I am not afraid  
  
And tell me did you know  
  
That I still won't let it go  
  
And just maybe you're still flying free  
  
And tell me did you know  
  
That I still won't let it go  
  
And just maybe you're still flying free  
  
If only  
  
As the song slowly came to an end, you could hear silent crying thru out the crowed. Dumbledore looked around and smiled sadly, they all had lose so much his children. When Severus found out about his daughter, Albus thought the younger man would break, and then the lose of his granddaughter. If only they been able to find her, he knew that until they did she would not return to them.  
  
You could buy me diamonds  
  
You could buy me pearls  
  
Take me on a cruise around the world  
  
Baby you know I'm worth it  
  
Dinner lit by candles  
  
Run my bubble bath  
  
Make love tenderly to last a lifetime  
  
Baby you know I'm worth it Wanna please, wanna keep, wanna treat, your woman right  
  
Now just don't, better show that she is worth your time  
  
You will lose if you choose to refuse to put her first  
  
She will if she can't find a man who knows her worth 'Cause a real man knows a real woman when he sees her  
  
And a real woman knows a real man ain't afraid to please her  
  
A real woman knows a real man always comes first  
  
A real man just can't deny a woman's worth Mmmmhmmmm.. Hold up  
  
'Cause if you treat me fairly I'll give you all my goods  
  
Treat you like a real woman should  
  
Baby I know you're worth it  
  
If you never play me promise not to blow off  
  
I'll hold you down when shit gets rough  
  
'Cause baby I know you're worth it She walks the mile, makes you smile, all the while being true  
  
Don't take for granted the passion she has for you  
  
You will lose if you choose to refuse to put her first  
  
She will if she can't find a man who knows her worth 'Cause a real man knows a real woman when he sees her  
  
And a real woman knows a real man ain't afraid to please her  
  
A real woman knows a real man always comes first  
  
A real man just can't deny a woman's worth No need to read between the lines, spelled out for you  
  
Just hear this song cause you can't go wrong with your values  
  
A woman, woman, woman, woman's worth 'Cause a real man knows a real woman when he sees her  
  
And a real woman knows a real man ain't afraid to please her  
  
A real woman knows a real man always comes first  
  
A real man just can't deny a woman's worth Mmmmhmmmm...  
  
All over the grounds you could here women yelling their agreement. Albus and many of the other teachers began laughing at the outburst from the students.  
  
"Ron , did you hear that, I'll expect you to remember that song and I'll be looking for your behavior to improve on our next date." Lavender said smugly to her boyfriend.  
  
Ron face and ears went as red as beats, his family just laughing at Lavenders out burst.  
  
"Hey Ginny I thought Draco was coming?" Harry asked the youngest Weasley.  
  
"He running late he has to help his mom with his niece today." Ginny said smiling  
  
"I didn't know Malfoy had a sister?" Ron said looking at his sister.  
  
" He doesn't, but when Voldemort was killing and raping all those women a lot of babies were homeless, so his mom took one of them in to raise, he said its helped her a lot to deal with everything she's done when his father was alive." Ginny said looking at Harry and Ron.  
  
"I know I couldn't believe all the children they found in the dungeons of the death eaters manors." Harry said sadly.  
  
"Ginny" Someone yelled.  
  
Looking around Ginny broke out in a smile and yelled "Over here Draco".  
  
Hurrying over to the Weasley, Draco had to pick up his niece to keep her with him.  
  
Sitting down next to his girlfriend Draco pulled the little girl in his lap.  
  
Harry couldn't help look at the little girl, she was so cute, black hair, and the brownest eyes, he'd seen in over a year.  
  
"My mom was running late so she's going to stop here and get Emma" Draco said running his hand thru the little girl unruly black hair trying to smooth it down.  
  
"How old is she Draco." Molly asked as she started making baby noises at Emma.  
  
"She just turned one , today." He said smiling at Molly.  
  
They all sat there smiling as they watched the little girl bop up and down to the music.  
  
"How's everyone doing out there" Lilith yelled over the mic. People started to scream. Lilith laughed at the screams from the students. "This next song is one I wrote right after the war ended, it was a very emotional time for me and still is really. But before I start I would like to thank Hogwarts for having me , I just hope you have enjoyed this as much as I have. This next song is called Lonely Walk of Love." She said as a slow beat began to pick up moving to take the mic in hand she taped her thigh along to the beat.  
  
Here I stand in front of you again  
  
Alone but free  
  
A gryffindor brave and true  
  
Because I no longer need you  
  
I no longer walk along with you  
  
Now I walk alone  
  
Down this lonely walk  
  
Of love  
  
Alone but free  
  
Days have passed  
  
And love has  
  
Passed me by.  
  
But don't cry for me  
  
You've set me free  
  
Mistakes made  
  
Promises broken  
  
One heart shattered  
  
Beyond Dumbledore's repair  
  
Now I walk alone  
  
Down this  
  
Lonely walk of love  
  
Alone but free  
  
Do you ever think of me  
  
Do you ever cry  
  
For the love that  
  
Will never be  
  
Because now I  
  
Walk along without you  
  
Broken in pieces  
  
Not even a medawitch  
  
Could fix  
  
Now I walk alone  
  
Down this lonely walk of love  
  
Alone but free  
  
Alone but free  
  
  
  
Harry just sat there unable to move the words of the song crashing into his heart hard. He couldn't believe it after all this time she was right there in front of him and the world. "Hermione" he whispered  
  
"What Harry?" Ron said looking at his friend as if he was crazy.  
  
"Ron that's Hermione." Harry said getting to his feet and rushing after Lilith who was already heading back up to the school to change for the dinner party after the concert.  
  
Ron took off after Harry yelling " Harry , stop be serious that can't be Mione."  
  
Harry wouldn't stop he just keep going as he got closer he began yelling " Lilith, Hermione, wait please."  
  
Hearing Harry yelling her name Lilith stopped, but before she could turn and tell him she didn't know anyone by that name her father stepped between them.  
  
Glaring at Harry, Severus Snape could feel the pent up anger he had been feeling for this young man for the last year and half. " Stay away from her Potter, My daughter wants nothing to do with you, you already hurt one young woman. I won't let you hurt another." Trying to get past Snape, Harry knew it just had to be Hermione. "Mione, I don't know what happen but I'm begging you please just give me a chance to talk to you."  
  
"I'm warning you Potter." Severus sneered.  
  
"And I'm warning you ,you greasy grit get out of my way." Harry screamed in Snape's face.  
  
Turning and walking to were Harry and her father stood, Lilith looked at the boy who lived and said " So you're the famous Harry Potter. All that fame must have affected your hearing , and your manors. I believe my father told you already to stay away from me. Let me reinforce that, I'm not this Hermione person and from the way you're acting who could blame the her for not wanting to talk to you. Now if you'll excuse me. Father is you coming?" With that she turned and continued to the school.  
  
"Blimey Harry you pissed her off." Ron said looking at his friend .  
  
"I don't care what she says Ron , or Snape ,that's Mione, and I'll get her to talk to me ."Harry said watching them walk up the stairs of the castle.  
  
  
  
  
  
(Author's note)  
  
Chapter one- Voldemort sent the death eaters after Cho because , Harry hadn't come after Hermione so that's how she got there.  
  
Chapter two- the songs are just songs I like or was listen to while writing this , if you like them the ones I used are If Only- Tiffany and A woman's Worth-Alicia keys. The last song lonely walk of Love I wrote that in all its cheesy ness. Lol. Hope you all like this chapter.  
  
Chapter three- coming soon. 


	3. Truth and Betrayal

Once inside Hogwarts Lilith quickly went to her chamber to change. Deciding not to stay for dinner she changed into a pair of blue faded jeans and a blue sweatshirt. Grabbing her bag and looking for a rubber band for her hair.  
  
"Running away my dear?" Albus called from the doorway.  
  
Not turning and looking at the headmaster she answered shakily "meddling again Albus."  
  
Smiling sadly Albus moved farther in the room closing the door behind him. "If I meddle as you say child I do it because I love you. I only want to see you happy."  
  
Laughing bitterly she turns her head to the side and says, " happy, any chance of happiness I ever had died in that cold dungeon were I spent six months. Everyday I was tormented; they couldn't beat me, Voldemort forbid it. Lucius Malfoy was the worst, he would come in sit with me run his blood covered hands down my face and tell me about the muggles he had just tortured in the other room. Then he would run his hands over my body and tell me once the child was born he would have me tied down and he would ." she broke of in tears.  
  
"Oh child, I am sorry that should not have happened to you or anyone. Albus said sadly moving forward to embrace her.  
  
Moving away from the headmaster and going to the window she said " don't feel sorry for me feel sorry my child, she still is missing, they took her away from me god knows were she is and what they are doing to her. My life is meaningless compared to hers. She was why I was taken; even in his destruction that monster has won. He has taken my baby. Were he failed with the father, he has succeeded with the child."  
  
Turning and leaven her to her grief Albus knew there was only two things in this world that could take away her pain, her daughter and her daughters father. If only her pain and father didn't stand in the way.  
  
Slowly walking down the hall Albus knew he couldn't let two of his children hurt any longer. He would meddle one last time and pray to Merlin in the end things would work out. Walking thru the great hall Albus moved among the students and guest who had come to the dinner to honor the quest. Moving toward the group of red heads Albus had made up his mind this needless pain would end.  
  
"Leave it alone Albus" Severus said as he placed his hand on the headmaster shoulder.  
  
"We have let it go for to lone Severus, they suffer when there is no need." He said looking at the other man sadly.  
  
"I will not let him hurt her again. I would kill the boy first," Severus said looking at the headmaster then walking away and out of the hall.  
  
Sighing sadly Albus went to find Harry. He could not let this go on one moment longer. Neither man aware of the red head standing to the right of them.  
  
Ron couldn't believe what he had just heard, it was Hermione, and Snape had threatened to kill Harry. Hurrying back out side to the garden where Harry was Ron needed to tell his friend.  
  
"Harry" Ron called.  
  
"Over here Ron." Harry said standing and walking to meet his friend.  
  
Ron walked over to the bench were Harry was sitting and looked at his friend how could he tell him he was right that it was Hermione. It wasn't his place it was hers. Hermione his other best friend what had happened to cause her to change her appearance and name and walk away from everyone she loved.  
  
"Dinner, will be ready soon, Harry" Ron said to his friend.  
  
"Thanks Ron, I'm not very hungry." Harry said with out looking at his friend.  
  
Ron knew when Harry was letting him know that he wanted to be alone and this was one of those times. Turning and walking back into the great hall Ron decided he needed to see her face to face.  
  
Finding his sister and getting the password Ron headed to the gryffindor common room. The past crashing into him as he went, upon entering Ron walked to the table were they had played chess moving to the chair were Hermione would sit and do her homework. There last year had been hard with out her, it was as if a black cloud had been cast over them all. Walking over to the steps Ron looked up the girl's side and he could remember all the times he and Harry had run up them to get Hermione. The last time he had done it was after she was gone and he had forgotten and when he got there she wasn't there and that's when it finally hit him she wasn't coming back and it felt like someone had rip a piece of himself out. Harry had found him in tears on the steps. Coming to a stop at the door of her old room, he couldn't help but think he should knock. She had always yelled at him to knock. Lifting his hand to knock he could hear someone singing softly on the other side, gently pushing the door open he walked in and closed it as gentle as he'd open, he couldn't help but listen to her sing.  
  
Scarlet red  
  
drips from my veins  
  
what's wrong with me  
  
that I imagine such things  
  
And if only for a moment  
  
Let there be peace  
  
and how can I  
  
Live with this pain Her sadness touched him in his heart and in that moment he wished he could go back in time and protect her from what happened. He failed her just as much as Harry. In that moment Ron knew no matter what happened he would not lose her friendship again. He would help he get thru the pain somehow.  
  
I don't have the strength  
  
To conquer this shame  
  
And if only for a moment  
  
Let there be peace  
  
And tell me did you know  
  
That I still won't let it go  
  
And just maybe you're still flying free  
  
If only  
  
Tell me why  
  
I'm left here alone  
  
I search for your voice  
  
But I should've known  
  
That if only for a moment  
  
You'd be with me  
  
And tell me did you know  
  
That I still won't let it go  
  
And just maybe you're still flying free  
  
If only I could change the way  
  
You were torn away from me  
  
I would never let you go  
  
I'd burn away the plans we made  
  
Pretending to believe  
  
That I am not afraid  
  
And tell me did you know  
  
That I still won't let it go  
  
And just maybe you're still flying free  
  
And tell me did you know  
  
That I still won't let it go  
  
And just maybe you're still flying free  
  
If only  
  
" Mione, I'm sorry we failed you. If there was away to change it all I would in a heart beat. I know I don't understand everything, but I would like to try." Ron said softly to his friend thru tears.  
  
Turning her head away from the window to look at her friend, it all over whelmed her to the breaking point. Sliding to the floor in sobs she looked at him and simple said "Ron".  
  
He didn't need her to say anything else as soon as his name past her trembling lips he was beside her and, in his arms rocking her back and forth.  
  
"I'm here now Mione, I'm here." Ron whispered into her hair.  
  
Even thou he knew sooner or later he would ask why right now it didn't matter his friend was back and in his arms, so the trio would be complete again he didn't know how but he knew they would. He stayed with her until she fell asleep; gentle picking her up he placed her onto her bed.  
  
"Sleep tight Mione," he said kissing her forehead and heading back down to the great hall.  
  
Albus Dumbledore watched the young red head reenter the great hall and couldn't help smile, finally things would begin to work them self's out. Walking outside to the garden were Harry was Albus decided it was time to tell the boy the truth.  
  
Walking up to Harry Albus looked down at the young man sitting on the bench and said, "May I".  
  
Not even glancing up Harry said, " I don't care".  
  
Sitting down Albus looked at the flowers in front of them and began telling Harry the truth. "Harry, a year ago I couldn't stop Hermione from leaving and I look back on that with great sadness. I think of you all as my children and when one of you are hurting, I hurt. In her letter she ask you if you even wonder why Voldemort wanted her, well it wasn't Hermione he wanted my boy. I had thought this would have sorted its self out by know but it hasn't she is just as hurt today as she was when she left, with great reason, but now your both hurting. I wish I could cast a spell to fix it Harry, but I can't. Hermione wasn't beaten until a week before we found her; they weren't aloud to touch her. They would torment her everyday, Lucius was the worst he would come to her everyday after he had tortured muggles and he would run his bloody hands over her body, and she was chained in a dank dirty rat infested hole for six months waiting for the end, thinking you would never come. Voldemort took great joy in telling her how happy you were with out her. A few months ago I found out why you had never received the letters I sent Harry. Cho's father was a death eater Harry, they were working for Voldemort, and they were told to keep you away until it was time Harry. I'm sorry I can't tell you the rest, only Hermione can tell you that my boy. Its time the pain is healed, its time to fix whats been broken my boy." With that Albus stood and walked back into the great hall.  
  
Harry couldn't believe it all this time, she was so close and he hadn't known. Standing Harry started towards the great hall. "Potter" a voice called.  
  
Turning around their stood Severus Snape, glaring at Harry. Harry knew this would happen sooner or later but right now he rather talk to Hermione.  
  
"Don't talk potter just listen and listen well. Voldemort ripped her from me before she was born. It was his way, he figured the more children the more future death eaters. We didn't know who we were with, it was all done in secret. Husbands and wives sent to rivals with the main goal of getting pregnant. Muggles were raped and kept alive long enough to see if they would breed then killed. I don't know who her mother is weather she is alive or not. With the husbands it didn't matter what the child looked like but with the wives if the child wasn't passable to be her husband it was to be killed. Hermione's real mother was able to get her out and to muggles to rise. I didn't find out about her until she was taken, Voldemort thought it would be a fun game to dangle her life in front of me. She's been thru too much by that monsters hands and your own Potter. Hurt my child again and not even that mutt will stop me from killing you." With that Severus swept passed Harry his robes billowing out behind him.  
  
Running into the school and threw the great hall Harry couldn't think of anything but Hermione. At the bottom of the steps he ran into Ron.  
  
"Ron, I was right it is Hermione" Harry said quickly.  
  
" I know Harry I over heard Dumbledore and Snape earlier" Ron said looking at his friend.  
  
" I have to see her," Harry said moving passed Ron to the stairs.  
  
"She's not up their Harry, I went up to check on her she's gone." Ron said sadly.  
  
Grabbing his friend and hugging him quickly he started out the door of Hogwarts yelling back at his friend " Thanks Ron I think I know where she is."  
  
Appreciating to the ruinin's of the riddle house, Harry walk thru the wreckage until he found Hermione kneeling on the ground sobbing.  
  
"Why did you leave me here, Harry? Six months of torment, how could you leave us here? She sobbed.  
  
"Mione I'm sorry, I never would have if I knew, I swear." Harry said thru tears.  
  
Turning her head to look where he had kneeled beside her tears streaming down her face she said "she's gone Harry, I only got to hold her for a moment, then he took her".  
  
"Took who" Harry asked.  
  
Grabbing a hold of Harry's shirt " Its your fault, she's gone, its your fault he took my baby," she sobbed.  
  
It was as if some someone plunged a knife in his heart. Unable to speak, rage slowly started to grip his soul. The woman he had spent a year trying to find sobbing in his arms. Harry Potter finely knew the truth and the pain of the betrayal.  
  
Chapter four- coming soon 


	4. the past revisited

Baby, Hermione had a baby, and Voldemort took it from her. Why had she not told him, why had she not wrote him and told him she was pregnant. Cho, that's why the last week of their six-year Cho had written him and invited him with her family to Rome. Oh god, he had been so blind, no wonder she left, oh god he had a baby.  
  
"Mione, a baby why didn't you tell me?" Harry said looking in the eyes of his best friend.  
  
"I tried, you were in the common room with Ron, you had just got the letter from Cho, what would you have had me do. Beg you to stay, to love me as much as I loved you. I wrote so many letters, I even would daydream about you coming and sweeping me off my feet saying you wanted our baby and me and that Cho could go to hell. When the death eaters came, I thought I was going to die, but when we reach Voldemort he told me he knew I was carrying your baby and that you didn't want us. He said were he failed with the father he would succeed with the child. So he chained me in the dirtiest, rankest hole in the wall in his dungeon, they weren't aloud to beat me. Lucius would torture muggles in the room next to me so I could hear there screams and then he would come in to see me. His hands would be covered in blood and he would run them over my body, he said when I had the baby he would show me what true pain was, over and over again until I begged him to end my life. Everyday I cried and begged god to send you to me, but you never came." She sobbed.  
  
I'm sorry Mione; I didn't even know they had taken you until I got to the train. By then it was to late. Cho's family were working for Voldemort, they keep me from finding out. I would have never left you or our child, oh god say you know that Mione. I was a fool, I was scared, when we sleep together I didn't know what to do afterwards, I threw myself into the whole Cho thing because I was afraid I would lose you as a friend. Living this last year with out you was unbearable. I'm not whole with out you Mione, you're my family, you and Ron and if it takes the rest of my life I will spend everyday proving that to you. Mione, I love you with everything I am, when I read your letter, I couldn't breath, I couldn't think." Harry said, running his hands over her tear stained face.  
  
Moving to kiss her forehead and then her cheeks Harry looked her in the eyes and said " Will find her love, if I have to rip apart ever death eater to do it. Mione what did you name her?"  
  
"Lilith Emma Potter." She said as she layed her head on his shoulder.  
  
Jerking away from Hermione, Harry said, " What color were her eyes and hair?"  
  
"She had Black hair, and her eyes were blue but only because they hadn't turned colors yet." Hermione said looking at Harry confused.  
  
"Do you trust me Mione?" Harry asked.  
  
Looking into Harry's eyes she found the answer faster then she would have a few hours before. "Yes Harry,"  
  
Standing and pulling Hermione up he looked at his best friend and the person who was destined to be his life mate. "I know were our daughter is Mione. Lets go bring her home."  
  
For the first time in two years Hermione Granger shed tears of joy.  
  
(Hogwarts)  
  
"Draco dear, were Emma?" Narcissa Malfoy ask coming up behind her son.  
  
Turning around Draco smiled at his mother and said " She with Molly Mother".  
  
Smiling at her son Narcissa walked over to Molly Weasley and her granddaughter Emma.  
  
"Nana Sissa, Nana Olly give me canie." Emma said excitingly  
  
Kneeling down beside her granddaughter Narsissa smiled sadly and thought about her other child, Draco's twin. If only she had been born with more of her own looks and less of her real father like Draco. A tear falling down her face, as she thought of her daughter she had to give up, if only it had been Severus whom had fathered her children and not some muggle. She knew it was useless to wish for that Severus never forgave her for marrying Lucius and not him, but she did what her father made her do.  
  
"No cry Nana Cissa. Me am good girl." Emma said putting her hand on her grandmother's face.  
  
"Oh I know you are my angel." Narsissa said hugging the little girl. She was so smart for her age.  
  
"Nana I like funny Wombleweed, and want to come back and play at hogweets." She said seriously.  
  
"Of course sweetie." Narcissa said running her hand thru the little girls hair.  
  
No one noticed them enter, the great hall. Harry pulled Hermione thru the people as they began to search out Draco. Seeing him talking to Snape and Dumbledore, Harry head right for him.  
  
"Draco, your niece were is she?" Harry as hurriedly.  
  
"She's over there with my mother and molly. Hermione is that you?" Draco said looking at the young woman standing slightly behind Harry. "Yes Draco" was all she said before turning to look were Molly stood. Seeing a blonde woman who could only be Draco's mother Hermione looked down until at the little girl who stood next to her holding her hand. Just as she looked at her the little girl turned her head and looked at Hermione.  
  
"Lily" Hermione whimpered falling to her knees, tears falling down her face.  
  
Hearing his daughter call out his granddaughter's name Severus Looked at Draco then Narcissa. And said, "were did you find the girl?"  
  
"Lucius brang her to mother the week before his death, why do you ask, why did Hermione call her Lily" Draco ask walking to stand protectively next to his mother and niece.  
  
"I called her Lily because that's her name" Hermione whispered not able to take her eyes of the little girl.  
  
Severus walked over to Narcissa and looked at her and said, " you've had her all this time, and you've had my granddaughter?"  
  
Shock cross like wildfire over her face " Lucius said she was my daughter child, Draco's sister."  
  
"Sister, Mother what are you saying?" Draco said turning to look at his mother.  
  
"Lucius is not your father Draco, he couldn't have children, so he sent me to the rivals to get with child. You of course look like me, but your twin sister looked like your real father so to save her life I sent her to a friend of mine, Elizabeth Martin. She had married but we had thought it best to use her maiden name in cause Lucius realize your sister didn't die at birth." Looking at the young girl on the floor crying Narcissa couldn't help but feel somehow connected to her.  
  
"That bastard knew, made me the godfather to my own son, my son" Severus said thru tears reaching out to touch Draco's face.  
  
Moving away from Draco and Severus, Narcissa walked to Hermione and kneeled down in front of her. Reaching out her hand to touch Hermione's face, Narcissa sobbed for all the pain they had all suffered because of one man and his master.  
  
Hermione couldn't believe it Narcissa was her mother, and she had a brother.  
  
"Nana why are you crying?" Emma asks coming to stand next to her.  
  
"Nana is crying love cause, she's happy. Emma's momma has come home and see that man standing next to uncle Draco?"  
  
Emma turned and looked at Severus standing next to her Draco and nodded.  
  
"That's Emma grandfather." Narcissa said smiling at Severus.  
  
"Emma" Harry called thru tears.  
  
"Harry is you happy too?" Emma asked  
  
" Yes sweetie I am, today I found out about I have a little girl named Emma." Harry said smiling at her.  
  
"That's my name," she said giggling  
  
Turning she ran to Draco. "Uncle Draco guess what, I have a mommy, a daddy and a grandpa."  
  
Reaching down and picking her up Draco walked over to Hermione who along with his mother had stood up.  
  
"Mione, I" Draco stumbled.  
  
Reaching out and pulling her brother and daughter into a hug she said. "Me too Draco."  
  
Brother, sister, daughter and father embraced. Turning to where Severus was stand Narcissa walk over to the father of her children. "Severus forgive me"  
  
Reaching out to touch her face Severus whispered, "there's nothing to forgive my love."  
  
Watching her parents kiss, the pain of the past seemed to disappear. Hermione reached out to her daughter and kissed her forehead and said "Welcome home Lilith Emma Potter."  
  
Wrapping his arms around Hermione and his daughter Harry Potter in his eyes became the boy who lives happily.  
  
Walking quietly from the great hall Albus Dumbledore looks up at the stars and smiles. Finally his children would be happy. 


End file.
